1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to clamping devices and, particularly, to a clamping device for clamping hard disk drives.
2. Description of Related Art
Hard disk drives (HDDs) are generally installed in a computer case. In use, various or several hard disk drives are arranged adjacent to one another and cooperate to provide high storage. Heat dissipating efficiency of the HDDs is affected by spacing between each two neighboring HDDs. When the spacing of each two neighboring HDDs is fairly narrow, heat dissipating efficiency of the HDDs is relatively high. Generally, if one HDD is overlapped with another in assembly, heat may accumulate in the limited space and thus it can be difficult to dissipate. As such, the HDDs may break down due to thermal-overload.
Therefore, what is needed, is a clamping device, which can protect the HDD from thermal-overload, thus overcoming the above shortcomings.